


Monologues for the every day actor

by Wandering_the_seven_seas



Category: Monolouges - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_the_seven_seas/pseuds/Wandering_the_seven_seas
Summary: A bunch of monologues I have written in my Hellgate Highschool drama class over the years.





	Monologues for the every day actor

I'm not drunk. I'm not! I swear! I may or may not have downed a quarter of a bottle of Jack but that doesn't mean I'm drunk. I'm tipsy at most. Very, very tipsy. But like, I was driving carefully! I only went 75 on the highway instead of the marked 80, I was practically crawling my way here! And don't you start with that whole alcoholic nonsense, sure I've been drunk every night of this week but that's not bad that's just partying. I'm the funny one! And alcohol makes me hilarious so why should I stop? To make you feel better? So I don't die of liver cancer before I'm 35? Pish-posh. We're all gonna die anyway so might as well live it up while we can! Plus all the stories that come from being drunk! Ha, like I met this girl tonight, as pretty as you could ever imagine her. A real Jessica Rabbit type, red dress and all. She took my hand, led me outside, and... I don't remember anything after that. All blurry, like... when you take your glasses off and look at something REAL far away. It's there, you can taste cherry chapstick, and you can smell one those weird tree lookin' vanilla airfresheners, but every sound is all mumbly and jumbled. Your vision is just burgundy red and flashing pink and yellow lights. (Dimmer) When I came back again I was crying... Hehe, So. I came here! Don't know why though. Ugh, you always look so worried whenever I speak. Its fine, I'm fine. Everything is fine, you just worry far too much. I mean come on. It's not the first time I've showed up here drunk at midnight, thought you'd be used to it... So, I'm gonna keep drinking no matter what you say because I'm the funny one, Richie. So why would I want to take away what makes me funny. What makes me bearable. What makes me me... Come on say something, anything? No no, don't close the door, don't clo- (winces).


End file.
